The present invention relates to systems and methods for washing vehicles. More particularly, the present invention relates to systems and methods for washing ready mix trucks.
In the concrete business, it is necessary to wash ready mix trucks on a regular basis. After both loading and unloading, trucks should be thoroughly washed in order to remove any material accumulated on the exterior surface.